


Sesión de estudio

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Usar algo como motivación siempre puede ayudar.





	Sesión de estudio

No era cortés quedarse mirando a alguien fijamente, pero después de pasar más de una hora en el mismo lugar, explicando lo mismo una y otra vez, no lo podía evitar.

Tal vez era la esperanza de que su propia concentración ayudase a Kintarou, quien se removía en su silla cada dos minutos en busca de una forma de sentarse cómodamente sin subir las piernas al asiento, cosa que ya había hecho dos veces durante la tarde, y balanceaba el lápiz entre sus dedos, todo sin retirar su vista por un solo momento del texto que permanecía frente a él.

Sakuno contuvo el aire cuando la expresión de forzada concentración desapareció del rostro del pelirrojo y contó hasta diez en su cabeza, viendo cómo Kintarou dejó de jugar con el lápiz y se enderezó.

—¿Entiendes? —preguntó Sakuno en voz baja, sin estar del todo segura de qué haría si la respuesta llegaba a ser negativa.

—Mm... —Kintarou permaneció completamente inmóvil por un momento, pero luego alzó su mirada y sonrió con obvio nerviosismo—. Creo que necesito un descanso.

Sakuno era paciente y permisiva, pero el que Kintarou no solo estuviese teniendo problemas sino que además se estuviese dando por vencido, así fuese de una manera temporal, hizo que se negara.

—No vamos a descansar todavía —dijo intentando sonar firme y luego, consciente de cuál era la mejor motivación para Kintarou, añadió—: Ni vamos a comer nada hasta que entiendas.

—¿¡Eh!? —exclamó Kintarou, antes de hacer una mueca que casi semejaba un puchero—. Es injusto...

Sintiéndose vacilar, Sakuno permaneció en silencio. Tal vez Kintarou estuviese realmente cansado y tomarse unos minutos lo ayudaría, en lugar de continuar...

—Pero lo necesito... —aceptó Kintarou, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el libro de texto, antes de que ella se retractara—. ¿Y cuándo aprenda ganaré algo?

—¿Algo? —La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero podía suponer de qué se trataba. Algo en especial que quería comer o quizás que lo ayudara a convencer a Ryoma para que jugara con él o...

—Como... —dijo Kintarou, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Antes de continuar, él apartó su mirada de ella, sonriendo débilmente y bajando inusualmente su voz— un beso...

—Un... —Sakuno sintió su rostro enrojecer, incapaz de repetir lo que creía que Kintarou había dicho.

Tal vez había escuchado mal... ¿no?

A pesar de pensar eso, Sakuno se encontró asintiendo en silencio.

La reacción fue inmediata y Kintarou se enderezó nuevamente con una exclamación, volviendo a poner su atención en el texto frente a él y pidiéndole que le explicara de nuevo.

Aunque todavía no se había recuperado del estupor, Sakuno se encontró sonriendo antes de intentar aclararle el mismo tema una vez más.

No sabía porqué, pero la idea... no le molestaba.


End file.
